


Firewhiskey Courage

by MWolfe13



Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, F/M, HHBingo2020, In Vino Veritas, TropesandFandoms2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Sometimes you're only brave when your inhibitions fall away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Firewhiskey Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms 2020 AND Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020
> 
> Trope: In Vino Veritas  
> Square B1: Neville Longbottom
> 
> I actually played a single song on loop while writing this. If you want to check it out: The Power of Balance - An Original Avatar Orchestration by Samuel Kim Music
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm only playing in my favorite sandbox.

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, looking for her friends in the crowds of Witches and Wizards enjoying the last of the weekend. It had been a long time since she’d been able to simply come out for a night of drinks and laughter. The Ministry kept her busier than most. Her social life, while not very big in the first place, had dwindled to the occasional appearance at the Leaky on nights like tonight and the weekly Weasley get together. 

There were five different reports that required her personal attention, but she’d forced herself to put it away for one night and not ignore Harry’s reminder that everyone would be out in force. After tomorrow, she would be hard-pressed to find much free time, whether she wanted it or not. The position as Minister of Magic was not one to be taken lightly, after all.

Harry spotted her first, waving her over with a happy smile on his face. “Mione, over here!”

Ron turned from his animated conversation with Susan Bones, smirking when he saw her. “Well, if it isn’t our Madam Minister. Come to slum it with the rest of us?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at his teasing. “Ha ha, Ronald. Your timing is off. I don’t get sworn in until tomorrow.”

Ginny climbed over Harry’s legs to get out of the booth, making him swear when her booted feet accidentally hit his shin on the way out. “Hermione, come sit next to me and Neville.” Ginny pulled her into a hard hug, bringing her mouth to her ear. “Neville and Luna broke up.”

“What?” Hermione tried to jerk away, to find Neville in their crowd of friends, but Ginny had a tight hold. “When?”

“Last week,” Ginny whispered. “She told them their paths were bound to split, and now she’s gone off to another country.”

Finally, Ginny let her go and Hermione wasted no time looking for the dreamy blonde. Luna wasn’t amongst her friends, though her not being there wasn’t as odd as one might think. She was the next person who rarely joined everyone for a night out due to her various interests for The Quibbler. But there was Neville, half-heartedly listening to Seamus while staring over his shoulder. His glass was barely touched.

Hermione knew why Ginny had told her this. The redhead was the only person who knew about the torch she carried for the sweet Gryffindor. It had started during their repeated year at Hogwarts, when Hermione had been one of the few who’d come back and without the boys with her. She’d had a hard time of it, between the nightmares and the effects of the curses performed on her. She didn’t have Harry or Ron to lean on and she hadn’t had the first clue how to go about asking the Order to help her with her parents. The lowest point of her life had been when she’d intended to go out by the lake and think, only for her legs to lock up while her body twitched uncontrollably. She’d sobbed just outside the castle, mortified by the ongoing weakness and trying to ride it out.

Then Neville had been there, offering her a shoulder to cry on and an understanding ear. 

He didn’t tell her she’d get through it, or that she was stronger than this. He didn’t try to make her feel better by insisting she’d think of a counter for the curse on her arm. He simply held her and told her to take things day by day, that it was all anyone should have to do at this point. Then he’d stuck to her like glue for the rest of the year. 

Hermione had only ever admitted to Ginny that she’d fallen in love with Neville during that time, a time when he was semi-seeing Luna. He was oblivious to her feelings, intent on being there for her as her friend. They’d graduated from Hogwarts as close as two friends could be without their relationship being romantic, and she’d gone off to the Ministry while he’d stayed to start his mastery in Herbology. 

Time had passed, neither were married and now they were both single.

Yes, she knew  _ exactly _ what Ginny had intended with her information.

Hermione had no intention of acting on it. She was firm in her decision as she let Ginny maneuver her until she was sitting between them. He may be single, but she’d essentially married all of Wizarding Britain when she’d accepted the position of Minister of Magic. Now was not the time to start a new relationship when, starting Tuesday, she’d have a mountain of work ahead of her. The transition of Minister’s would take time, no matter how much preparation Kingsley had already gone through with her.

Neville smiled down at her sadly. “Hey, Hermione.”

Hermione lay on hand over his, giving him an understanding smile in return. “Hey, Neville. You doing alright?” She didn’t bring up Luna, but he would know that’s what she was asking anyway.

He removed his hand from hers, stretching his arm over her shoulder and taking a gulp from his glass. “I’ve been better, but I’ll be fine.” His eyes sparked a little when he looked down at her again. “Big day for you tomorrow. You ready?” 

Hermione sighed, grimacing when someone plunked a mug in front of her. “I stood before the Wizengmont on Friday and gave my assent before the Houses. It would be in bad form to back out now.” She worked up a smile. “I’m happy about it, truly. It’s just a great deal of responsibility and I’d rather not think about it tonight.” It was one of the reasons she’d come out.

Before Neville could say anything further, Seamus stood from his seat, grinning sloppily at her. “A toast, to the woman of the hour, our new Minister. Hermione!”

“Hermione!” A chorus of voices yelled out. Hermione lifted her cup in thanks before drinking with them.

* * *

Hermione excused herself, claiming the need to use the loo, but she really just wanted some fresh air. 

She was drunk, or at least as close to it she was going to allow before she lost full control of her actions. Merlin, what was she thinking, accepting Seamus’ challenge. The man was a bloody Irishman. He’d apparently been drinking ale as a babe, or so he liked to boast. 

Hermione groaned as the fresh air outside the Leaky hit her. She was going to be extremely lucky is she didn’t wake up with a hangover tomorrow. That was exactly the first impression she wanted to make as Minister. She could see the Prophet headline now; New Minister Drunk Off Her Arse. 

“Need a hand?”

A coat was carefully placed over her shoulders, the smell that screamed Neville filling her nose. He placed an arm around her, holding her steady when she would have wobbled. She sighed as mortification swelled within her. Oh, this was perfect. “Thanks, Neville. I appreciate it.”

“Anything for you,” he said. He rubbed her jacket-covered arm. “It’s quiet out here.”

Hermione glanced around the street they were in. Most of the places this close to the Leaky Cauldron were shops. All would be closed down this time of night. “It is.” She smirked, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the air. “No one would ever imagine that so much noise existed as it does in that pub right now.”

“That would be a surprise,” Neville agreed. “I know you don’t want to think about it, but I just want you to know that I think you’ll do great. You’ve helped make a difference already and I know Kingsley wouldn’t have stepped down if he thought you weren’t a good fit.” 

In her tipsy state, the words brought tears to her eyes. It was one of her fears, not being good enough. It was a fear she’d struggled with all her life. 

In thanks, Hermione lifted herself to her toes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for that. You, of all people, know my struggle. To hear you say what you did… It makes me think I really will be okay.” The world spun, her legs shaking. Hermione cursed as she slipped on nothing, but Neville wrapped both arms around her.

He raised a hand to her cheek, brushing back the curls that had landed on her face with his fingers. His touch sent goosebumps up her arms, her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes were dark, staring solemnly at her while he brought her closer. Hermione placed her hand over his when he would have drawn it away, holding it to her cheek, a question on her face.

Then he cleared his throat and stepped back, bringing her up and making sure she was steady on her feet before letting go. “I’m proud to know you, Hermione. Never doubt yourself.”

She didn’t know what made her step in his path before he could head back inside. All she knew was that her heart was bursting with the demand she tell him how she feel, and her restraint was nowhere in sight. She grabbed his cardigan. “Wait…”

Neville frowned down at her. “Is everything alright?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I… There’s something I need to tell you before I lose the courage to do so.” He lifted a brow in surprise but didn’t say anything. Hermione braced herself before she found herself rambling, “I love you. I have for some time now, and I don’t think I can hold it in anymore. I know it must come as a-”

“Stop,” Neville ordered. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “The alcohol’s confusing your feelings. Let’s get you inside-”

“Don’t you dare push this aside, Neville Longbottom.” Hermione could feel the tears prickling against her eyes harder. “I know what I’m feeling and the bloody Firewhiskey is only giving me the guts to finally tell you. I. Love. You. I have for a while, but the timing was always bad and you were wrapped up in Luna. Merlin, the timing’s still off. I start leading our country this week and there’s this rumor that Professor McGonagall-”

Neville cut her off again, this time pulling her close by the lapels of his coat and closing his mouth over hers. Hermione let him hold her there, closing her eyes against the onslaught of his mouth. The stubble of his shaved face was rough against her skin, but she shivered all the same, reveling in the way his kiss made her feel. 

They broke apart slowly, their breath mixing together as they stared at one another. His eyes had darkened, his face a mix of surprise and pleasure. Hermione was sure her face bore the marks from his skin, she could feel her cheeks heating from all that happened. 

Neville smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back. 

  
  



End file.
